total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpiritAnimal/The Tengaged House: Season 1
Episode 1 Chris: Hi I'm Chris McLean hosting another brand new thingy. Chris: Let's welcome the houseguests. Mikey: Yo what up Jennifer: Help me with my brand new game. Baliqua: No bitch shut the fuck up Jennifer: r00d Annie: I'm back bitches Todd: U ain't Rachel u never were here Chris: Houseguests, America has voted for Todd to have the veto. Todd: Slay Kenny: Yay! We are gonna run this house! Delilah: Gross Chris: The house has decided to put Baliqua and Mikey up for eviction. Baliqua: OH HELL NO IMMA BUST SOME ASSES Delilah: Dont bust my ass Todd: Shut the fuck up you annoying twat Chris: The house has voted, and in a 9-3 vote, Mikey has been evicted from the Tengaged House. Please grab your things and leave. Mikey: Fuck this Chris: Who will be evicted next? Find out next time on The Tengaged House! Episode 2 Chris: Last time, Baliqua and Mikey were up for eviction and Beliqua busted some asses. Who is next? Find out tonight. Baliqua: DR: I AM SICK OF THIS GAME ALREADY In POV Room, Chester, Todd, and Kenny are talking. Kenny: We need to win POV. Todd: Ik Chester: I'm sure we will. Chris: America has voted for Delilah to have POV! She is immune! Baliqua: Yas Chris: The house has voted, and Baliqua and Jennifer are up for eviction. Baliqua: WHAT?! AGAIN? Todd: DR: Yes! I have the majority of the house in the palm of my hand! Chris: In a vote of 7-4, Jennifer you have been evicted from the Tengaged House. Please grab your stuff and leave. Baliqua: I NEED TO STOP BEING PUT UP YALL. Todd: You annoy us. Chris: The end of episode 2. Episode 3 Jerry: Its time to start playing Jerry: MY ALLIANCE WILL WIN. Carly accidentally leaves a page of notes out, showing the other houseguests who she is allied with and who they are targetting. Chris: Baliqua has won POV! America voted her! Baliqua: YES! Delilah and Baliqua hug. Annie: Im drunk tf Carly: That wasn't my alliance. Everyone: o Chris: The house voted and Cristina and Annie have been put up for eviction. Annie: Dafuq Cristina: PLZ KEEP ME IM AMAZING AT MAKING FRIENDS AND ALLIANCES. Annie: OH HELL NO IM GONNA FUCKING EXPLODE IN MY BRAIN IM FUCKING GONNA YANK ALL YOUR WEAVES LIKE TUG OF WAR Baliqua: WE WONT LET U GET EVICTED Annie: Ok Cristina: I am exposing my majority alliance Baliqua: We know bish Majority Alliance: Gasp bye Chris: The house has voted, and in an 8-2 vote, Cristina has been evicted from the Tengaged House. Chris: Bye. Contestants These contestants are based off of the users is tengaged game 140027. Males: BaronDC - Mikey - 15th Abe924fly - Abe AchillesSteel - Brett Izzynoah12 - Jerry ShaunBrim - Shaun Todd_Fanning - Todd Quan - Chester Females: DeathIsGreat - Jennifer - 14th Totaldramalego - Baliqua Lumiositi - Delilah Rj3ful1 - Annie Bexypleb - Carly Dport24 - Cristina - 13th jttice1993 - Sara No Assigned Gender Because They Were A Bitch: Ken96 - Kenny Category:Blog posts